Conundrum
by Keikokin
Summary: Something is bothering Draco. Will he figure out what in time? Written for the Snitchathon over on The Silver Snitch. COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


Conundrum by Keikokin

Pairing: H/D

Rating: G

Beta: Littleroo27

Test Reader: Nathalie

In the four weeks since graduation, Draco thought each day would never end. Since graduation he had felt something had been missing from his life. He stood staring out the floor length windows of the Manor as he mused. He felt like the answer was right there, just out of reach. Yet, once again, it was eluding him.

"Master Draco, a letter has arrived for you," giving a nod of his head he took the proffered envelope from the butler. Draco opened the letter, noting the Zabini seal on it.

_Draco,_

_Hopefully by now you solved your conundrum. If not, perhaps seeing him again will be your wake up call. There is to be a small get-together at Hogwarts for the retirement party of Dumbledore. That injury he took in the final battle was too much and he's stepping down. The rumor is Snape will be taking his place; about time! It's at one this afternoon. I'll see you there. _

_Blaise_

A frown crossed the fine features of the young, orphaned millionaire. He gazed out the window again, the morning sun glinting off his fine, long, blond hair. Once again, his father's last words came back to haunt him as Draco had held him, broken and bleeding on the battlefield, his mother's crumpled body, long since void of life, staring blankly at him from nearby.

"_I failed you, my son. You were right to cross over to the other side and fight alongside Potter. My only regret is the sorrow I have caused you, the happiness I have kept from you because of my choices. Go to him Draco; tell him, be happy my son…I love you."_

The letter was crushed in Draco's hand; in frustration, he reflected on the words of both Blaise and his late father. "_Perhaps seeing him….go to him Draco…tell him." _ A huff of exasperation escaped him as he turned on his boot heel to go walk in the gardens to clear his troubled mind.

Blaise arrived a few hours later. He was not surprised to see Draco walking the labyrinth in the garden. Draco had been walking this stone path over and over when he wanted answers. Blaise really had hoped that Draco would have figured it out on his own. He, however, was far too intelligent to risk life and limb by telling Draco that he was in love with Harry Potter. He only hoped he wouldn't be too late.

"Draco, I stopped by to see if you were going," Blaise announced by way of a greeting.

The blond stopped his circuitous path and looking up, fixed Blaise with such a withering stare that the Slytherin alumnus could only smirk. "No, before you ask; you need to figure it out on your own. So, are you going or are you too busy walking in circles?"

"Fine," Draco snapped,"If only to congratulate Snape. It's what my father would have done after all." Blaise hid his grin behind his hand as he faked a cough. Looking over his friend's aristocratic robe Blaise shook his head, took Draco by the arm then apparated them both to Draco's personal suite. Draco scowled as Blaise immediately stuck his head into his extensive walk-in wardrobe. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you get your man," Blaise called out cheerfully, grating Draco's last nerves to little shreds.

"WHAT MAN?" Draco roared angrily. "Who are you blathering on about?"

"Ah, ah, ah, you have to figure it out for …" Blaise began, but Draco shut him up with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, yes, alright already," Draco folded his arms over his chest. Blaise picked out an obscenely tight pair of black leather pants and a silver silk shirt that was so sheer Draco could see through it. "I am not wearing that."

"If you don't I'll just go tell Crabbe and Goyle who put the adhesive potion in their shampoo the day before graduation," Blaise smirked. Draco's eyes turned to slits, but his mouth was slightly upturned at the memory of the two goons his father had follow him for all those years with their hands stuck in their hair for graduation. It made the entire graduating class titter with laughter throughout the ceremony. Even Professor Snape couldn't help them, saying it had to wear off.

Reluctantly, Draco changed into the clothes then, with a slight pout, stood for inspection. Blaise had to give himself credit, Draco looked edible. He took hold of Draco's arm and apparated them to the party before Draco could protest further. It took all of three seconds for Potter and Draco to lock eyes over the crowd. Potter smiled, Draco smirked, Potter's face filled with sadness and he turned away. "What's with him?"

"I don't know, Draco; why don't you go find out?" Blaise didn't have to say anything more. Draco was already swiftly parting the crowd to get to Potter. He crossed his fingers that Draco would finally come to his senses. The two had been dancing around each other for years and then worked side-by-side on the battle after putting their past behind them. It didn't take long for their hatred to turn over to more. Everyone seemed to comment on it, but Draco hadn't allowed himself to acknowledge it. Blaise sighed and turned away to find the punch bowl.

Draco came up to Harry's side, "Potter."

"Hi Malfoy," Harry looked ready to cry.

"Is something wrong?" Draco asked without thinking.

"I'm leaving the Wizarding World," Harry suddenly stood stiffly, but his eyes were filled with pain. "It's good to see you one last time."

"You can't!" Draco shouted suddenly, the realization that he didn't _want_ Harry to go made his heart clench as the pieces clinked into place. Had everyone known?

"Why?" Harry asked, searching out Draco's face hopefully, as the suddenly silent room held their collective breath.

"I love you," Draco whispered then, closing the gap between them, kissed Harry amidst cheers and the moans of his soon to be live-in-lover.


End file.
